


DEADLOCK

by Anonymous



Series: all my anon fics [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Existentialism, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, Tags added as I update, Texting, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: dead·lock/ˈdedˌläk/noun1.a situation, typically one involving opposing parties, in which no progress can be made-UNKNOWN- you should be working nowGEORGE- Hello?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: all my anon fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048198
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	1. log 1.01

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics from deadlock by go! child
> 
> Is it enough to look through the mind and visualize a masterful design

_ [1:32am] _

…

..

.

**UNKNOWN-** you should be working now

**GEORGE-** Hello?

**UNKNOWN-** hi!

**UNKNOWN-** uh haha this is really cool

**GEORGE-** What is?

**UNKNOWN-** finally getting to talk to you

**GEORGE-** We have never met.

**UNKNOWN-** yeah, not like formally i guess haha

**UNKNOWN-** you might be shocked at how much i know about you

**GEORGE-** You sound like a creep.

**UNKNOWN-** oh

**UNKNOWN-** um

**UNKNOWN-** im not

**UNKNOWN-** idk how to convince you im not without sounding like more a creep lol

**GEORGE-** You are not doing a very good job.

**UNKNOWN-** yeah lol sorry

**UNKNOWN-** here uh

**UNKNOWN-** what’s your name?

**GEORGE-** George.

**UNKNOWN-** awesome!!

**UNKNOWN-** that’s great!!!

**GEORGE-** You are confusing me.

**UNKNOWN-** sorry!!

**UNKNOWN-** heheh

**UNKNOWN-** i just got very excited at that

**UNKNOWN-** tell me a little about yourself

**GEORGE-** I do not know you.

**UNKNOWN-** oh

**UNKNOWN-** yeah i guess

**UNKNOWN-** hm

**UNKNOWN-** ok

**UNKNOWN-** im just some dude honestly

**UNKNOWN-** it doesnt really matter that much tbh

**GEORGE-** I would like to know.

**UNKNOWN-** what would you like to know about me?

**GEORGE-** Your name.

**UNKNOWN-** im dream i guess

**GEORGE-** Well, Dream I Guess, you are a very interesting person I suppose.

**DREAM I GUESS-** HAHAHA

**DREAM I GUESS-** no its just dream

**GEORGE-** Ah.

**GEORGE-** Dream, you are a freak.

**DREAM-** ahahhahahaha

**DREAM-** i get that a lot

**DREAM-** what else did you wanna know about me?

**GEORGE-** How did you get a hold of me?

**DREAM-** um its kinda a long story

**GEORGE-** I do not have much else to do right now.

**DREAM-** yeah lol i figure you wouldnt

**GEORGE-** That is kind of rude.

**DREAM-** hahah sorry i idn’t mean it like that

**GEORGE-** What?

**DREAM-** sorry, typo, i didn’t mean it like that

**GEORGE-** Oh.

_ [1:55am] _

**GEORGE-** Hello?

**DREAM-** hey, sorry something came up rq

**GEORGE-** Rq?

**DREAM-** real quick

**DREAM-** uh im getting tired, i’ll talk to you tomorrow

**GEORGE-** Good night.


	2. log 1.02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when I can't keep it it up

_ [5:02am] _

**DREAM-** hey

**GEORGE-** Were you not supposed to be sleeping?

**DREAM-** i did for a little bit but i was too excited to sleep for longer than like 30 mins

**GEORGE-** That does not sound extremely healthy.

**DREAM-** nah not really

**DREAM-** but i wanted to talk to you again lol

**GEORGE-** Why is that?

**DREAM-** you’re very… interesting

**GEORGE-** Is that an insult?

**DREAM-** no!

**DREAM-** just…

**DREAM-** its fun to talk to you!

**GEORGE-** I would say likewise, but I still hardly know a thing about you.

**DREAM-** yeah, yeah

**DREAM-** sorry

**DREAM-** here uh

**DREAM-** lets get to know each other

**GEORGE-** Okay.

**DREAM-** whats your favorite animal?

**GEORGE-** Hm…

**GEORGE-** I am not sure.

**GEORGE-** I think giraffes are very funny looking.

**DREAM-** haahhahahaa yeahhh

**DREAM-** i think lions are cool tbh

**GEORGE-** I think you should get more sleep.

**DREAM-** awwww do u care about my wellbeing

**GEORGE-** No.

**GEORGE-** I care that you get more sleep and stop bothering me.

**DREAM-** wait im bothering you?

**DREAM-** what else do u have going on?

**GEORGE-** None of your business.

**DREAM-** lol

**DREAM-** ok

**DREAM-** ill talk to you more after i sleep

**GEORGE-** Good night.

  
**DREAM-** gn

**Author's Note:**

> fine me on twitter @georgewithno


End file.
